2014.11.22 - Bat-Family Meeting
Coordinates given to every member that came tonight was for one specific location via longitude and lattitude coordinates. Every person was left to their own devices on the how. Even getting to the entrance for the meeting was a test and anyone would know it when they went looking. The location lead everyone to abandoned parts in the Gotham Subway systems. Tunnels that stood like relics to yesteryear. Tunnels and entry ways looked stable enough, but they were not in the safest condition. Wood in certain spots had rotten, metal was bent, other pieces suffered oxydation. Getting to the spot probably felt like going through a labrynth. However, their destination was clear. Batman was standing near a foundation wall. His eyes examined who came to the area. Senior members of the Bat-family knew not to question his methods too much. Younger members probably thought the man in the grey and black costume looked kind of crazy. After some reaction he pushed a button on his belt. Part the wall moved back and to the side. Dust rose from the motion. "Follow me," he said. A dim light gleamed in the distance. Stone floors continued onward. It felt like people were in an old subway station. As everyone went toward the light they would see a peculilar site. What was on the subway rails violated design regulations. The vehicle was black, curvy, a giant dome. It looked like a modified Batmobile turned into a type of Batsubway. Connected to the back was a subway cart that had an open door. Unlike most subway cars the sight looked so new they just needed pricetag with their red lever. Plus they looked spacious like first class on an airplane. Unlike the airplanes these seats looked comfortable too. Opening a door to the vehicle he looked to Nightwing and Robyn. "Get in," there were six seats inside including the driver eat. The seats were arranged in two rows of three. Racing style seatbelts hung over the chair. When everyone was seated and secure the vehicle started up. Lights winked on. "Hold on," he warned and the vehicle moved roward. Despite the lack of rocket perpulsion boosts the vehicle still moved fast, think Japanese tube system. Three minutes ticked by before something besides rundown looking tunnels and crudely refurbished lights greeted them. Light from an LED source lingered at the end of the tunnel. Before long everyone was surrounded by a base of somesort. Everything from the support beams to the computers that could be seen several floors up looked new. The Bunker. Built beneath Wayne Towers served as a secondary base and technology cache incase things got rough. Any tracking devices shorted out long before anyone made it here. No one needed to know the Bunker had similar positioning as Wayne Towers. The flooring on the ground level was freshly made concrete and didn't really hold much. Batman walked across the emptiness and made his way up a flight off stars on the furthest lefthand corner. Stars led everyone upward. Batmobiles were neatly parked on the secondd floor. If anyone was watching there was a roadway that led out of here. Batman didn't bother going to that floor, and went to the third. A computer that could match the batcave looked to be the centerpiece of the room. Support pillars held all manner of small trinkets and trophies like a framed burnt coin, some hold news paper articles and the like. There were medium sized, waist high museum cases that held items in them like a bug type mask that looked like a mantis or firefly, a black metal gun that looked like it once connected in tubings was in another, etc. Sitting at the computer Batman turned his chair to face the others, "Welcome to The Bunker. A temporary base open to everyone that may need it." As the radio thingy crackled to life, Robyn had been sitting in her current hideout - the attic of a quite derelict factory - where she was fixing a few arrows she had bent in the last week. Hollow aluminium shafts with screw tips. While she preferred bodkin like fieldtips for training, as they were easier to retrieve from the targets, her quiver usually only contained them with hunting tips, though not even the same type always. It was filled more witha colorful mixtrure of fixed tri- and quad-bladed ones, a few kind of needle-shaped ones as well as expanding broadheads, which only open their hooks or blades once inside a soft object. All in all, there were enough arrows of each type to fill the quiver once, but as wear cut away the tips of one type, it was not too easy for Robyn to get the same type for replacements - the downside of being a wanted was having to rely on aftermarket and what was available in small shops. Sighing she put her arrows asidefor some moments to search for the box of screw on field tips, which somewhere hid in the bag with her hunting equipment, and started to replace the cutters with the less painful but more target friendly points. As Robyn pushed the last one back to the quiver, she looked over to the dufflebag, that served as both her 'cupbord' and 'Bow rack' at this time. Compond or wood? collapsible or longbow? Was that a trap or not? Minutes passed, before she shouldered the quiver and grabbed for the most retrolooking bow of them, a simple English Longbow, which was however decorated with careful carvings and a ingle red gem just abovethe hilt. The rest of the armament she grabbed was pretty easy to decide upon - a dagger of about a hands length, a small bag full of margles and she got it all. The Way to the told location took her quite a while though, having to dodge away attimes to evade getting seen by either the knows underworld spies, as well as having to evade the cop. But as she arrived, she did not enter the building and room straight, instead searching a silent watchers net first to examinate the surroundings. Nightwing was more than used to all this. And it wasn't like he didn't know about the Bunker already. When they finally arrived, Dick stretched as he left the chair and their transport. Walking over to one of the cases, he chuckled to himself as he looked over a helmet with three lights imbeded in it. And a dent in the side. "I was wondering where that went," he remarked. "Are the others running late?" "Or they didn't find it," Batman replied to Nightwing. His gaze went to the former sidekick, "Get Locksley out of the subway car." Turning in his chair he turned on the live feed to the few entrances to the start of the subway line as a just in case. Waiting for the duo to get back Batman hoped the others had enough know how to make it to The Bunker. Robyn kind of was running late, pbut she had got that train just in time after all. The remarks of Nightwing she did not care for though. Instead she exited the ar eventually, peering silently into the huge bunker, the bow in her hand almost too calm. As she made a step the 'practice' arrows in the quiver clicked slightly, almost the only sound bedides the slight creak of leather from her boots. "Going to just show off your bunker?" she gave back to Batman, the golden eye gleaming into his direction a moment. Was that thing impressive? hell, yes. but she was good not to show that. Nightwing arched a brow slowly. "I doubt certain people didn't find it," he remarked. Namely anyone else wearing a bat or an R. But he left it at that. He walked back towards the car as Robyn started to exit. "It's safe, you know. He doesn't bite, much," he joked. He went quiet as the archer spoke, letting Batman handle the answer. "Robyn, Nightwing. Nightwing, Roby. She's an archer. Skilled. Good. Could use some training when it comes to restraint from Canary's friend in Green," Batman said honestly about the archer. His eyes went to Robyn, "Nightwing. Oracle would trust him with his life. If you run into him on the field, he'll help," the big part of the get together was to get people that needed in the same place. The younger Birds of Prey needed to see that people in Gotham that wore Bats and "R"s on their chests were friendly. Batfamily members needed to see that costumed vigilantes in Gothman that didn't wear bats and "R's" on their chests were allies too. Robyn quirked an eyebrow as she watched Nightwing, the Bow in her hand not making a move, but the tension in her arm was quite clear. "Not going withthe Bat-demon theme our host has I see. But a reference to a 1960s dystopia novella?" Moments pass before she lowered the eyebrow. If Oracle wouldn't have insisted, she wouldn't have come. And as it stood, allthat was between her and a cozy coldcell in rykers were the Birds. Well, oddly enough her nickname had a simmilar touch: Robyn Hood was a jailbird... Nightwing couldn't hide the smirk right now. He'd heard the exchange over the comms when Robyn met Batman and the whole 'Bat-demon' thing had him amused. "Actually it's a reference to a name a hero on another planet used a long time ago but it could fit that too," he replied. "Oracle mentioned you before. If Canary's friend in green can't help, I know another archer who might be willing to lend a hand." Robyn's comments doesn't go unnoticed. They did get no comment. His eyes stayed on the archer for a moment. Talking about Superman that one time he wore black on another planet was something Batman didn't know Nightwing was privy to. "Whose the archer? Arsenal? Arowette?" he asked honestly not knowing for certain about Nightwing's contact. "There were supposed to be more here. I want Robyn to be more connected with the heroes. Same for the other Birds. When they operate in Gotham they need to see their allies," Batman said firmly. He did not want anyone walking into the City blind. "As if plans in this city stay intact longer than a night." Robyn mocked, knowing too well that some plans were so wicked they incoprorated the daily crime. "The later nickname rings a bell... the pimp in purple catsuit, isn't he?" Nightwing had heard the story of Nightwing and Flamebird awhile back. It's where he got the 'Nightwing' name idea after all. "Arsenal was the one I was thinking of. From what I hear, Arrowette may be a little too occupied to give lessons," Dick replies. "But now that you mention other archers, the two Hawkeyes could lend a hand as well. Of course Robyn's question gets him blinking behind his mask. "Pimp in a catsuit...?" Batman waited for the answer. A question lingered on his mind. He would wait for the pair to stop bantering first. For the moment he just watched the pair work. It was a good sign. They were building a rapport. "How would you call a jerk with arrows that contain more chips than a coffee maker who wears purple?" Robyn didn't knew too many purple wearing pimps with Bows, and it was unlikely there were too much more. "But The frickin green guy is posibly a better archer anyway. Who needs stupid tech arrows when you can rely on somelowtech stuff?" "And why not use both tools? And adjust based on the situation?" Nightwing counters. He had no idea who the purple pimp was, thinking it might be Hawkeye. He just couldn't think of any archers in catsuits. His own uniform was closer to one than what any of the archers wore. Turning a chair around Batman pressed a few keys and then the screen flashed. They were wanted descriptions describing someone in Robyn's costume and one had a face. Crimes included torture and murder with multiple counts, and other charges. To keep her from running there were early wanted pictures of Batman on the screen. "I'm giving you a moment to explain the charges," his chair turned toward Robyn. The wanted posters stayed on the screen so Robyn could read Batman's that included violating criminal investigation, evidence tampering, vigilantism, and more. The Movement with which Robyn pulled an arrow from her quiver and planted it on the bow was fast and trained. "Because gimmics can fail, blow in your face, are awefully expensive and tend to break when trying to handle them rough like this." Then she turned her head a moment to look towards the other speaker, as Batman did dig out that file. Taking a long sigh, she changed the grip on the bow slightly, the string getting pulled just a tad back, not enough to fire the bow but to allow quick pulling if things might go ugly. "Mind calling Dinah?" "And that's why I said use both. There are times when gimmicks are better than low tech," Nightwing replied, unfazed by the arrow and moments. Batman speaking up got Nightwing's attention and he glanced over at the computer screen. "Canary's supposed to be here already," he remarks, noting the string and being ready to move. "I'm not accusing you, Robyn. Two rules to working in Gotham, no guns, no killing. Remember that," Batman's voice carried a hard edge to it. His gaze was leveled at the young archer. Those were the two rules he gave every vigilante. "Gimmick arrows have their advantages. Net arrows are good for apprehension. Boxing Gloves shouldn't be considered," yes Batman was taking a small dig at Green Arrow. The latter shouldn't have even been used. Robyn kept the arrow where it was - onlyone shot against two vigilantes, if she needed to "Want the quick or the detailed tale? And Boxing Gloves actually are pretty dumb immitation of a low tech blunt for hunting birds." "Grapple arrows are a decent stand in for a grapnel line. And Green Arrow uses trick arrows too," Nightwing chimes in. "Detailed would probably be better." Unphased by the arrow Batman looked at Robyn, "Detailed. Put the arrow down," he said firmly looking at the Archer. He didn't blink. The floor was all for Robyn's story. Best way to build trust was with honesty. Unphased by the arrow Batman looked at Robyn, "Detailed. Put the arrow down," he said firmly looking at the Archer. He didn't blink. The floor was all for Robyn's story. Best way to build trust was with honesty.' "The long one, Huh? You better get a seat then..." Robyn noted, the arrow actually pointing down. "Let's start with the obvious: Been adopted, dad was an ass whobeat mom and eaten by greed, had to steal money for moms meds from gangers. Well, that pretty much worked till that asshole cast her and me out. ome half year later I found mom dead in her bed and ended in child care and 4 or 5 schools after another. You know when you feel alife? when the rush of adrenaline tells you so. in my last school was this quarterack. Chris King. He thought he could get me with money or his charm, instead I gave him a headbutt and took his car for a drive. Sore looser he was, he used the car of his buddy to ram his own car into the railing of the highway. Rich spoiled idiot as he were he and his buddies likely thought it was fun to try to make me cry, but not gave him that, till he cut out my eye. The process afterwards was a farce at best." Moments she paused, pondering about the time in myst and omitted it mostly. "Well, I somehow ended oelsewhere for about a year, but I was back home as an escapee the day Chris King got his bought diploma. He even had a 'nice' speech in which he made some hidden hints at what he did to me. So, where were I... Well, I was back and you know what? I got my revenge. Chris, his buddies who helped him, his father who covered him up, the Sherrif who took money to cover them... They got what they deserved. See, I'm not a good girl for sure. Well, afterwards I kinda hid in the mid west, but ended in custodity eventually. FBI offered me a chance to get out by helping getting someone in, but that one did killed the field agent who had made the deal and FBI framed me." So far so much the files... "I'm not going back in by myself." Nightwing stays quiet as Robyn speaks, listening to her story. He scowled at many parts of it but offered no comment, just leaning against the case he'd picked to lean on. As Robyn went on, Dick glanced to Batman to get a read on his reaction. Nightwing definitely didn't like the sound of parts of Robyn's story and he was sure Batman wouldn't be happy to hear it either. "Nightwing. Robyn. Get Oracle to dig up what she can to help out Robyn," Batman said with the same authority as he would ordering a mass group to do achieve something. He did not approve of the killing, FBI pardoned her, the likes of Rose Wilson showed him that redemption was possible. The likes of Jason Todd showed him that the good could fall too. Standing up he looked at Robyn, "No killing. Not in Gotham. Got it?" Now he could see why Robyn carried such a verocity in her actions. "Who were the agents that brokered the deal?" he asked. There were too many blindspots in the story. Details she omitted. Did he believe it? Yes. What he wanted was to fiugre out why Robyn was framed. "You two should get home or to the streets. The car can get you back to the access point," Batman said as he worked at the computer trying to bring up the charges against Robyn. She still needed work. He still wasn't going to trust her to hold the right amount of restraint. However, she did gain his sympathy and earned an ally. Nightwing nodded. "I need to enter an update on a case I'm working then I'll hit the roofs," he remarked. "I'll give Arsenal a call tonight too." Chiming in the headset Batman called in, "Let me know what you find." Category:Log